dust hymn
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: "But we pulled apart to different worlds / And so locked in nothing / We were held in by no morality." The Titans and the Gods; they begin again begin again begin again. (A poem/freeverse/thought process about the black and white sides of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and how they're a bit grayer than they seem)


The skysunsetnightdayrainsunfall

Centuries held up by strong shoulders

Capable shoulders

My world is lifted high

A globe of misery

Lost times

Good times

Golden

Is gone

Past

Nothing is left but the clouds

Of silver dust

Glittering into the night

Full of our unforgiving sleep

We are the villains punished

For we screamed to be met with silence

They claim to be fair

But injustice is their motto

We cannot be redeemed

Forever we are clothed in black

Heavens to not dare to preach

For the ones

Rotting

In a plane

Of you and me

And our family

In blemished eternity

Our blemished eternity

Stains which are permanent

We tried but cannot wash them out

So we but slip into our old ways

Sometimes we can just be

What they want us to be

Evil

We don't remember who we were

Before the world defined us

Before they spread tales of agony

Of our fictional misdeeds

It's easier to fight when you pretend

That the good you're facing

That they look like demons

They saw us as such

And so we became what they wanted

And with every breath we regret

The times when we held back

Who we were

We were never going to be

Accepted by visions of adulterated sin

The devil fights his enemies

So they saw it not clear

Even though we peered through glass

At the worlds we used to know

Worlds we used to rule

When we were unchallenged

When we didn't play by the rule books

Fate handed us

As if we were children

Instead of the ones who saw

The primordial release

We were there at the beginning

And we will be there at the end

Punishment by the forces

Of the universe

Who anointed us as monsters

But there was no greater evil

Than those who made us so

Perfection is immortal and imperfect

And subjective

Yet we were not the latter

Unnaturally wonderful

But for one thing

Our love of those golden apples

Guarded by the sisters

Invisible and unattainable

We reached for the highest branches

And then we fell

Like heaven on earth

And the Hades

And the Hell

And the Chaos

Nothingvoidinterminableinterchangableforgotten

We were nothing

Always have been just what we

Were believed to be

And lies made us gone

But you must believe in the devil

To praise the angel

So we became the contradictions

Oxymorons of dead immortality

Opposites attract

But we pulled apart to different worlds

And so locked in nothing

We were held in by no morality

We did not care

For our priests

Who made us done from the start

We don't have a happy ending

We won't

Antagonists don't get them

That's the whole damning point

Of being the embodiment of Satan

Someone's the winner

But to be first

There must be someone behind you

And we were

Always behind

Onesteptwostepthreestep

And we fell

But we didn't escape

No, we got lost

In galaxies passing by

In the stars of its eyes

In the things which could not be

They reminded us of the reason

Why we were not free

Why we would never be

Because we were cursed

By angels

Wearing smirking masks

You don't suspect the kind smile

But the frightening scowl

Yet only the beautiful

Dare to hide

They have had a taste of the great

And they yearn for more

But we are not beautiful

We are not great

We are gone gone gone gone

Embodiments of nothing in something

Yet we still begin again

Begin again begin again begin again

Starting of untraceable circles

And their stillness

They stand in our woe

As we travel

Round and round and round we go

We don't stop

Never have never will

That's the whole point

Of being caged for eternity

Peace

They preach

But it is a lie

Just like all the other silver wisps of magic

Which escape throats

Well-practiced in deceiving

They are the gods

Of nothing but injustice and oppression

Saying that we are wrong

When it is their sins

Which maketh all of reality weep

in the never ending cry

To stop stop stop

But they do not not not

They have said

And this is one truth;

That power is power

That winning is all

We want

But it is what we deserve

We have waited

We have begged Fate

We have pleaded Destiny

It is our turn

To weave the thread of the earth

To not let them fall

Prey to the steady hymn

Which makes us fall into the dust

Corrupt particles

Each one carefully made

With malicious intent in mind

To malign against one another

Voices pleading

Teeth clenching

Crashing

In tune

To our beautiful lullaby

Hang by our tenuous strings

To make more than us

For nobody cares about the forgotten

But their fellow lost

The ones who wander through their

Wonderland, half dead

And half mad

For there is no peace of thought

When you are out of your minds

Think, you can't think anymore

Think, we can't think anymore

All we can do is wish

For this, another song

Which tells us who we are

For we have lost ourselves

We fell apart when we burst

Like supernovas

And then sucked in hate

Like black holes

Maybe baby you don't know

But we are the dark matter

We are the night

The nothing in the everything

The ones you don't dare to see

For your fear

That you will be corrupted

By broken values

Ones which fell apart

On battlefields which were heavy

With the corpses

Of death and destruction

For they are us

We are them

The bodies laying

Forgotten

Hector before Achilles came back

Nobody ever has cared

They never will

We are the evil

Blackdarknight

Nobody wants us

So we will take ourselves

Unto a prayer

Peace of mind

To accept our reality

For what it is

We are the demons

And we sing our dust hymn

Immortals in Hell.

* * *

 **This is not meant to be a coherent story. It's one of my thought processes, how most of my stories are formatted before I arrange them properly. But if you care, these are the Titans — I'm trying to portray them as misunderstood. I'm no big poet or anything, so I can't exactly claim that this makes any sense at all, but it did to me. It was completely fluid — I didn't stop typing, and I've kept everything I've written but fixed a few typos. This is a thought process, no joke. I hope you liked it :) reviews are love.**

 **-WGG**


End file.
